A Night's Paine
by Rikku'sBrunetteDouble
Summary: Baralai died and there was nothing Paine could do about it. Tidus helps her through this. TidusxPaine. Written with TexasHorseLuver.


**A Night's Paine**

By TexasHorseLuver and Rikku'sBrunetteDouble

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy X-2, no matter how much we want to. It belongs to Square, but SOME DAY, IT WILL BE OURS!

The Dream… 

_It was a pale moonlit evening as_ _Paine and Baralai casually strolled down the grassy ridge that marked the infamous Calm Land's gorge where a summoner had fallen and defeated Sin, bringing one of the short-lived Calms. Though it was temporary, it brought new hope for tranquility within Spira. The two lovers were conversing about the tragic events that lined their pasts, and how they brought them together within the Crimson Squad. Baralai pulled Paine over to a rock jutting out of the ground. They sat and continued talking. But they failed to notice the large Marlboro coming towards them until a large ball of acid hit Baralai square in the chest. Paine was at his side in less than a heartbeat. His lips moved but no sound came out. Paine gently held his head up and gave him potion after potion until she had none left. But her efforts proved futile._

_"_E muja oui. Syo oui veht cusauha fru mujac oui yc E tet1." _Baralai breathed at Paine in a voice softer than a whisper. And with that, his heart stopped beating, his body went cold, and his brown eyes turned ashen grey. Paine collapsed on his chest and wept bitterly. But, as the giant fiend approached her, she turned around and raised her sword defiantly, with a raging fire embedded in her eyes. This was just the right moment for her to be hit with the infamous "Bad Breath" attack from the Marlboro, which caused poison, berserk, and confusion. Paine was doomed to fight a losing battle. But just as she was about to follow the Praetor of New Yevon to the Farplane, an Al Bhed potion came sailing her way, immediately followed by a remedy. A glint of blue was caught by the moonlight, and Tidus came leapt out of the shadows, beloved Brotherhood sword in hand. Together, the warriors defeated the Marlboro, and Paine once again rushed to Baralai's side. But when she got there, his pyreflies were departing and his body had dematerialized, leaving Paine completely and utterly alone._

Paine's eyes shot open as she gasped for breath. This was the third time she had had that nightmare. It had seemed so real that time. Almost as real as when it actually happened and her love perished. She closed her eyes and fought for sleep. It escaped her grasp at every attempt. Restless, she got up and walked outside of her Besaid home and into the midnight thunderstorm. She walked to her favorite place on the island. Up by the waterfall, she sat down on a boulder and gazed off at the ocean that separated her from the grief left at the Calm Lands.

A hand rested on her shoulder. "Couldn't sleep, huh?" asked the blonde warrior who saved her life on that fateful night.

Paine just looked up at Tidus. He searched her eyes for an answer, but found a deep sorrow instead. He sat down cross-legged next to her.

"I loved him so much," whispered Paine, a tear creeping down her cheek, "Why did he have to be taken away?"

Tidus had no answer to this. Instead he said, "I know how you feel. I almost lost Yuna on her pilgrimage. I refused to accept that she was destined to die."

"But Yuna lived and you didn't have to lose her," Paine said bitterly.

"Yuna told me that I had to move on after she died," Tidus replied.

"How is this supposed to be helping me?" Paine asked through gritted teeth, "Yuna didn't die and you didn't have to move on!"

"I'm saying, that you shouldn't keep mourning Baralai. Lead a normal life again. That's what he would want you to do," encouraged the star blitzball player.

"Are you saying that I should just forget about Baralai and leave his memories behind like nothing ever happened?" cried the silver-haired woman.

"Absolutely not," said Tidus, shaking his hands at her, "I mean, I think you've been sad long enough. It was not your fault and you can move on but keep the good memories inside, remembering him when you feel like you need a guardian angel. Celebrate him living instead of mourning his parting."

"I don't think I can do it," Paine was feeling hopeless.

"Then I'll be here for you when you need me," offered Tidus, patting her on the back.

"Thanks," said Paine. It wasn't much, but somehow, she saw a ray of hope coming her way. Maybe she could be happy without Baralai at her side. It would take a long time, but she would take what came in stride.

1 "I love you. May you find someone who loves you as I did."


End file.
